Hello From the Other Side (of San Diego)
by LBCwriter562
Summary: Andy Davis was enjoying life in San Diego, having graduated from UC San Diego and deciding to pursue his masters in Social Work at SDSU. Meanwhile, Sid Phillips was still at home working as a garbage man, until he decided one day to follow Andy to SD. Running into each other in Downtown SD, how will their lives be affected seeing each other again? Andy x Sid, Andy SLASH Sid.


Title of the story is based off lyrics of _Hello_ by Adele.

 _Please take note that the rating will be going up soon on this Andy / Sid fic._

Chapter 1: _**Hello**_

* * *

"Hello from the other side..."

Andy Davis stood in his tracks as the rain from the dark skies above him continued to drench his entire body, teardrops shedding from his eyes as it mixed with the tears of nature falling above him on the freckles of his fair skinned face. The singing voice from the mysterious male brunette behind him had streamed into his ears, causing the dusky-haired man to stop in his tracks on the middle of the soaking wet asphalt of the street.

"I must have called a thousand times…"

Andy began to clutch his chest just a little as he continued to stand frozen on the street void of traffic, the lyrics his senses picked causing him to react in such fashion.

"To tell you I'm _sorry_ for everything that I've done…"

 _Are you really 'sorry'?_

Andy mused deeply as he shut his eyes, concealing the deep blue orbs from the world at the moment.

"But when I call…" the mysterious male behind the Davis held his breath for a dramatic pause, his exhale portraying the same mood. "You never seem to be home."

 _How did it all come to this? Really, how?_

Andy continued his train of thought as the memories of the past months began to replay in his head, as if someone has pressed the _previous_ button on the remote.

* * *

"Discovered by the Germans in 1904, they named it _San Diago_ , which of course in German means _a_ _whale's vagina_."

"Molly Davis!"

"What? That's what Ron Burgundy said in _Anchorman_."

Twenty-one year old Andrew _Andy_ Davis laughed in high amusement as he watched his mother, Emily Davis, scold his younger sister, sixteen year old Molly Davis, right in front of him. They were having a celebratory late lunch/early dinner at Las Hadas, a Mexican restaurant and bar located on Fourth Avenue and Market Street in the infamous Gaslamp Quarter of Downtown San Diego, as Andy had graduated a few hours ago from the University of California, San Diego (UCSD or UC San Diego), receiving his Bachelors of Science degree in Sociology. His family had flown from the Midwest to attend his graduation ceremony, of course.

"So, you'll still be staying out here in San Diego?" Ms. Davis inquired as she took a bite of her ceviche dinner, partaking in her margarita beverage in the process.

 _San Diego is home for me now, mom…_

"Yup," Andy nodded in the affirmative as he took a sip of water, still uncomfortable with drinking any sort of alcoholic beverage in front of his mother. "Gonna work on getting my masters in Social Work here at San Diego State University." Andy smiled from ear to ear after he completed his sentence. He wanted to become a Social Worker to help others that are in need after doing his graduate coursework at SDSU (or San Diego State for short as well).

"Are you gonna move back home afterwards?" Molly asked her elder sibling as she chowed down on her carne asada fries.

 _Hell nooooo…_

"Nah… I like it here," Andy smirked, knowing fully well that he loved it out in the West in Southern California and would never want to move back to the Midwest, though he did miss the sight of his room back home, complete with the cloud wallpaper that adorned the walls. "I'm hoping to be a Social Worker out here in San Diego County or maybe move up to _La-La Land_ ," he snorted to himself at the reference he used for the neighboring major city north of them, Los Angeles.

"Whatever makes you happy, son," Andy's mom smiled as she nodded in her son's decision, though she did secretly wish that her son would move back home after his days of college. Instead, he would be doing more school out here in San Diego.

"Thanks mom," Andy smiled as he began to lift up his glass of water as he saw his mom do the same with her margarita glass. Molly did the same with her glass of water.

"To you, Andy," Ms. Davis began to toast to her son. "On your completion of your Bachelor's Degree and for your decision on going to graduate school. May your success and good fortune continue on forever and ever."

"Yay, to Andy!" Molly gleefully added to the toast.

"Thanks you two," Andy's cheeks began to darken with a bit of shade of red. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" the Davis family tapped each other's glasses to complete the toast before continuing to enjoy their time in Downtown San Diego.

* * *

Twenty-three year old Sidney _Sid_ Phillips sat with his hands folded behind his brunette hair as his hazel toned eyes scanned the landscape on Interstate 8 outside the Greyhound Bus he was on, softly scatting to the music that blared from his black coated Beats over-ear headphones. Luckily, the job that he worked at as a garbage man helped him pay for the pricey headphones that are seen more as a fashion statement these days.

"San Diego: City Limit," Sid softly read to himself as his eyes gazed upon the green freeway sign affixed to a light pole they just passed. He then peeked to his left at the seat next to him, which was occupied by his backpack at the moment. The brunette then began to slowly but surely smile from ear to ear, exposing his metal-free, pearly white teeth. "I'm here."

A few weeks ago during his routine garbage route, his truck passed by the Davis residence. As their house is part of the route, Sid did his normal routine and began the dumping process by picking up and emptying the contents of the garbage cans, banging on the lids in process as he scatted to the music blasting from his headphones into his ears.

As the Phillips began to pick up the black garbage bags that were left by the mailbox, he noticed that some of the paper contents that were supposed to be inside had made its way outside, presumably committed by the neighborhood stray cats that clawed their way into the bag, looking for food. He normally wouldn't give second thought to reading other peoples discarded documents, but the words _College Graduation_ and _San Diego_ had caught his attention, along with his heartbeat elevating in the process.

Sid knew that Andy would be going to UC San Diego for college, especially since that major decision would ultimately break their _extremely close_ friendship that they've had since they were kids, which evolved into something more as they became teenagers. And by _extremely close,_ they were pretty much… _friends with benefits_ … as they did _things_ with each other, but they never made their togetherness officially romantically, although Sid really had wished they did.

The brunette really tried to forget all of those past feelings he had with Andy, however those thrown out papers proved to be too much and gave Sid a reason to get out of his Midwestern hometown that he felt trapped in on a whim. He decided to grab his backpack and put a few days' worth of clothes, toiletries, and his laptop inside. With the money he saved up, he took his skateboard to the Greyhound station and bought a one way ticket to San Diego, California, hoping to start fresh and to find the one blonde dude that he hadn't seen in four years.

"This should last me a few days," Sid pulled out his black chain wallet from his pocket and counted up the green bills inside. He was hoping to find job quickly in San Diego so that he can build up funds to rent a room somewhere in the city. Perhaps there was a sanitation worker position open in the area that he can inquire about, though he's not sure if he'll get good references from his previous employer, as he sort of just walked out from his job there.

After spending about twenty more minutes on the bus, Sid finally arrived at the Greyhound station located within the southern fringes of Downtown San Diego. Stepping off the bus with just his skateboard, his backpack, and the clothes on his back, the brunette stretched out his frame, taking in the summer Southern California sunset and the breeze coming from the nearby Pacific Ocean that was before him.

"To a new start..." Sid sighed to himself as he began to walk towards the San Diego Trolley station. "Hope I didn't miss his graduation ceremony."

* * *

Andy walked the streets of Downtown San Diego on Broadway after dropping his mom and sister back at the Courtyard Hotel, making his way back to Horton Plaza where he left his car at the parking structure. His black and white checkered slip-on Vans began to step from concrete onto a brick paved sidewalk.

As he continued to walk towards his destination, he noticed that he was in front of NBC Tower, home of NBC 7 San Diego (the local owned and operated NBC station for San Diego County, KNSD) and that he was standing in the open plaza area where one can see the news anchor desk inside the street front studios. Since he could see the 6pm news broadcast happening at the moment, he knew that he would be in the background of the newscast and that people would see him in the backdrop if they were watching the news.

"Nope, don't feel like being on TV today," Andy casually stated to himself before deciding to continue to forward to the parking structure. He was about to continue on until—

"Davis?"

 _What the hell?_

"Huh?" Andy froze into place as he heard his last name being called towards him. He turned around to face the origin of the voice and was about to reply even further until his blue orbs captured someone who definitely was not a stranger to him.

"Hello…" a fair-skinned brunette stood right in front of his way. "It's me…"

 _Oh… my… God…_

The blue-eyed dude continued to stare in an awestruck fashion as a man with brunette locks wearing a backpack and his skateboard at his side stood before him, sporting an extremely familiar black skull t-shirt, ripped pair of skin tight jeans, and a pair of black Converse Chucks hi-tops.

 _Is it… really… him… in front of me?_

"S— s— si—… Sid?" Andy's voice cracked after stating the name of the brunette in front of him "I— is that r— really y— you?"

Sid continued to gaze hard at Andy, a smirk finally appearing at the corner of his mouth.

"I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet?"

* * *

Please don't forget to review =)


End file.
